Overlord the ancient one
by MrRockingHippie
Summary: ONESHOT: When the game YGGDRASIL is shut down our hero is surprised when he find himself now living the life of his character, the ancient vampire Kain Tepes Dracul. Seeing no way home and having nothing to return to he decides to make the best of it, and what a better way to decide than to be service by a succubus. Lemon warning


Overlord the ancient one

YGGDRASIL the greatest game created in modern days and the first DMMO-RPG ever to exist. With its massive customization options incorporating almost every fantasy aspect known to man, it was no wonder that its popularity soared, and that it stood above all other DMMO-RPG to come out after its release. Yet after 12 years its popularity faltered and the community abandoned the game leading to the eminent shut down of the servers, much to the dismay of one Suzuki Satoru. Satoru had ever since the game's first release spent every moment not used on work, eating or sleeping to play it, pouring in all the money he had available into the game in order to enhance his experience. In a sense his life was intricately tied into it, and he had enjoyed every last moments with his guild mates of Ainz Ooal Gown and taken his title as guild master very seriously, and to watch them all quit one after another in favor of real life was a depressing feeling. And now he sat at the table at which they had met so many times to discuss guild affair on the 9th floor, now only seated by two members, the elder black ooze Herohero and Satoru's own avatar the ancient vampire Kain Tepes Dracul a high tier undead and the final form of vampires.

"Hey, There. It's been a really long time, Kain-san" a manly voice came from the ooze, greeting Satoru

"I didn't think that you'd come, Herohero-san" Satoru responded a smile spreading on his RL face at seeing his old friend "it's been about two years, hasn't it?"

"It's been that long? This is bad. I've been doing so much overtime lately that my concept of times is messed up." Herohero said in a defeated tone thinking of his RL

"isn't that a pretty bad symptom?" Satoru questioned

"my body? It's completely worn out" Herohero answered his avatar the ooze lifting two appendages of slime into the air too emote as arms.

"whoa" was all Satoru could say in response

"I'm sorry" Herohero continued "I didn't come here just to complain"

"Please don't worry about it" Satoru said as he made his avatar make a dismissing hand wave and messaged a smiley emoji

"aaah it is really good to see you after all this time, your avatar is as impressive as ever. An ancient vampire. hehe, I just remembered, did you ever see Shalltear's settings?" Herohero asked as he tried to hold back a chuckle, as he messaged a winking emoji

"Shalltear? Oh you mean the floor guardian Peroroncino-san created right? The true vampire?" Satoru questioned

"hai hai that one!" Herohero answered excitedly

"if I remember correctly it was filled to the brim with fetishes of all kinds" Satoru answered with a disbelieving expression on his RL face

"yeah that's right, but Peroroncino-san was a really big fan of your character. The one and only Ancient vampire, the one from whom all vampire kind descended" Herohero explained in a fake excited voice, while his ooze character made wild gestures "the epitome of the vampire race and manliness, the unholy lord of darkness and death, the life devourer… and Shalltear's wettest dream"

"huh? Oi oi are you serious?" Satoru questioned

"Completely. It's actually kinda cute. There are several lines explaining her opinion of you, of how she simply adore and love you, how her deepest desire would be for you to-"

"hai hai stop right there, I've already heard several times Peroroncino-san explain the kinda stuff he is into" Satoru was quick to interrupt before something was said that could potentially scar him for life.

"aah it isn't that bad what he has written, as I said it is actually kinda adorable" Herohero was quick to explain before he could be heard yawning through his mike "Oh, I have to go soon. I'm way too sleepy" Herohero said as he started to log out.

"please rest well" Satoru said in response trying to hide the disappointment in his voice

"I'm really sorry about this. But, I'm really surprised that the Great Tomb of Nazarick is still here" Herohero said while he made his avatar look around in the huge room they were in, which greatly confused Satoru. "You must have been maintaining it as the guild leader, Kain-san"

"Well, Nazarick was a base that we created together" Satoru simply explained feeling a little proud at the praise

"Kain-san, thank you for all your hard work" Herohero said while his avatar bowed "I hope we meet again somewhere" He finished just as he logged out. Satoru heaved a great sigh of disappointment in being left alone, while he none the less was happy to have seen an old friend at least once more before it all ended. _I hope we meet again somewhere_ he thought before his avatar slammed his fist down into the table in anger, a little zero flying into his vision where he hit the table

"who the fuck are you kidding!? Meet somewhere? Where would that be? A sequel? It won't be the same" He bitterly yelled as he made a grand gesture out at the room "THIS is the Great Tomb of Nazarick! The one we spent so much time on, working together to build" _how can he give it up so easily? How could they all?_ He continued to think before he calmed down a little "no, that isn't it. I can't blame them for putting RL before this. They didn't betray me they just moved on, realized there IRL dreams"

Rising from his chair he walked around the room looking at all the decorations with fondness remembering all the good times as he came before the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. An impressive magic staff they had spent ungodly amount of time and money on, that had the world class rank. The staff was the official guild weapon and could only be wielded by the guild master, though Satoru never used it as he found it too valuable. Walking past it he headed for the exit of the room, determined to one last time take a look at their in-game home. First he walked around the 9th floor looking at all the suits intended for each member of the guild, each filled to the brim with memorials and artifacts belonging to the members who once walked these halls. Walking on he finally arrived before his own room, the guild masters quarters with its giant double doors made of different metals, where an image was carved into it of several writhing woman from a myriads of different species, though most were of the more humanoid Heteromorphic races, though it was quite clear by their expression that it was not in pain that they were writhing.

Stepping inside he looked around finding everything exactly like he had created. The room was very large with a coffin that could easily hold several people in it, and although on the outside it looked very sturdy and hard filled with biblical crosses and imagery the inside was dressed with crimson velvet stuffing that looked soft and inviting with over a dozen pillows in different sizes, laces and colors in the headend of the coffin, and with silky soft blood red blanket.

On the walls hanged expensive looking paintings of different kinds, and lanterns encircling the hole room and bathing the room in light, which at the moments was set to a violet color, though its intensity and color could easily be changed, and paired with the crystal chandelier with its candles it cast a warm glow over the room.

On side of the room was a bookcase holding books and scrolls containing secret dark knowledge and magic… at least appearance wise, in truth many of the books could also be found in the library and much of it was simply lore about the races, beasts, spells and so forth, though a few of them did contain recipes only usable by Satoru and some logs/stories he had written that he did not wish to share with the other members of the guild.

On the other side of the room there were two double oak doors, one leading into the walk in closet containing several of the clothing and armor Satoru had collected with mannequins wearing different sets catered to different situations/battles, and at the end of this closet stood a huge intricate mirror with several jewels inlaid in it, the mirror which had been baptized in unholy magic so as to allow someone like himself, a vampire with no reflection, to look into it and gaze upon his own avatar. Through the other door laid a room with filled with glass cases showing of different magical artifacts in the form of rings, armbands, necklaces and so on, it also had a countless weapons of different kinds, everything from rapiers, daggers to magical staffs and wands hanging off the walls.

Walking into the wardrobe he stepped forward before the unholy mirror looking over the form of the character he had spent so much time, money and life on. Standing at a respectable height neither towering over the inhabitants of the Tomb nor small enough that he could not look a little down at the average NPCs. He had created him with long wavy white hair, and a, in his own mind, the most manly of shaved beards and moustache that was still thick enough to cover the skin underneath it, the same color as his hair. The face was as Herohero had described the epitome of manliness yet still held certain elegance over it, as you would expect from such an ancient and sophisticated creature as a vampire, with aristocratic pale skin. As a hallmark of the vampiric race his avatar had the classic pointy ears, though no way near the length of elves, and his mouth was filled with pearly-white teeth the canines sharper and longer than a humans, though still a comfortable fit in the mouth, with the ability to elongate so as to ease the process of sucking blood. The final big trademark of his race his eyes with their crimson glow and beastly pupils giving his appearance a dangerous edge.

His current attire consisted of a gothic suit like one you would see royalty or nobles wearing in dramas, in black and maroon colors, with a long furred coat giving off the appearance of mane adding an air of royalty to the attire. The whole outfit enhanced with magic increasing its defense so as to give it the same capability as a full set of metal armor. Each clawed finger adorned with a magical ring of different designs.

It still brought a smile to his face looking at his avatar that so much of his life revolved around. Originally starting out as a regular vampire mage he had been hunted by almost every other player he had met frustrating him to no end. Yet he had bit back his frustration vowing to get his revenge on each of them and getting the strength to defend his character from everyone, and after hours after hour he met his first in game friend, who would later become his best friend IRL, Touch-Me, the gallant silver paladin. Together the two of them had climbed through the ranks and levels gathering friends along the way and finally creating the sanctuary for all players of the Heteromorphic Race, the guild Ainz Ooal Gown.

At first he had thought becoming a true vampire was the height of the vampire race, but through much studying and experimenting he had discovered the ancient vampire the final form of true vampires, a powerful monster with absolute control over darkness and blood with race magic only available to vampires. As the final form of vampires it no longer had many of the race weaknesses every vampire had. Though not having the same lvl of immunities as an Overlord its health and mana regeneration was far superior to the undead skeleton race, many a players had underestimated the rate and the vampire skills enhancing it further making him seem truly immortal.

With a smirk Satoru made his character strike a dignified pose and with dramatic swoop of his cape he turned walking out the room satisfied with the way his character truly was the epitome of vampire kind _*sigh* is it weird how much I enjoy this_ he thought as he left his room determined to see the throne room once more before the servers shut down.

As he walked down the stairs to the final 10th floor he walked past the figures of the NPCs Sebas Tian and the six beautiful combat maids of the Pleiades, each a different race. Looking at Sebas the head butler of Nazarick and commander of the Pleiades, Satoru couldn't help thinking of Sebas's creator and his best friend, both in-game and IRL, as he looked exactly like his old friend, Sebas was an elder looking gentleman with well-kept hair and full beard both gray in color, jet one could still get a feeling of danger from the older looking male. _I really miss playing with you Touch-Me-san_ he thought as he was walking towards the giant door they guarded. The door was another magnificent master piece of the Tomb one of the double door carved with a gently angel woman, while the other half was a rough male demon. As the door opened and he walked into the throne room with its red runway carpet, several purple chandeliers and marble pillars he saw banners hanging off the walls, each one belonging to a former member of the guild with his own behind the throne.

"*sigh* it's been so long since I've seen you all" He sighed as he looked over all the flags trying to remember their owners, which he found harder for each time he returned to the throne room "I guess I should follow the guild rules and take down your flags seeing as you no longer play. But I can't get myself to truly destroy them" He said to himself as he moved them all into Nazarick's treasury. Finally standing before the throne, the world class item Throne of kings, he looked up taking in the appearance of his own crimson banner with an intricate reverse cross with a black rose at the top, its thorny stalking wrapping around the cross.

As he finished admiring his own work he took a seat on the throne and finally noticed the guardian overseer, Albedo the succubus who stood vigilantly guard beside the throne with a soft smile adorning her lips. Saturo couldn't help admiring the creation of Tabula Smaragdina. With the impeccable beautiful face of a goddess with her sultry lips, Albedo had long lustrous jet-black haired that reached beyond her waist, with two golden orbs for eyes with vertically split pupils. Her succubus race gifting her left and right temple with two thick horns that protruded crookedly pointing inwards almost touching each other in front of her forehead and on her waist grew a pair of black angel wings. She wore her trademark pure-white dress with several frills from the waist down and holes on each side so as to show of the bare unblemished skin of her hips. It was all paired with silky white gloves that covered her slender feminine hands and a spider web golden necklace that covered her dainty shoulder and impressively large chest. One would not be able to tell at first glance that the womanly figure were the commander of some of the strongest being in the Tomb of Nazarick.

"what were her settings again?" Satoru wondered as he thought back to Herohero's word, wondering if other in the guild had had the same idea. Looking through her settings he only had one thought "so long! Why does it even surprise me with the settings maniac Tabula-san as her creator. Wait what this 'on the inside she's a bitch' *sigh* Tabula did always love contradiction in looks and character, but still this is just too terrible" he said to himself as he looked around making sure him and the NPC were alone "I'm just gonna change this a little, should be possible as the guild master" He said as he started editing the text, now finishing it with 'she is deeply in love with Kain Tepes Dracul' "whoa! That's so embarrassing! I'm so stupid!... aaah but fuck it not like anyone is gonna see it! And this'll make two of the strongest beings in all of Nazarick that love me… as it should be, I'm the guild master after all" He finished with a flourish accepting the changes leaning back into the throne contemplating the end of the world he practically lived in for so long.

As he looked on the clock slowly counting down to midnight were it would all end, with mere seconds left, he closed his eyes. _farewell beautiful world_ he thought awaiting the shutdown. _Ah this really is a comfy chair…_ "wait!" he said in a clearly deeper voice his eyes shooting open taking in what he was sitting on. _How am I able to feel the pillows?_ He thought much more calmly than he could ever imagine he would be, as he noticed two other new sensations, firstly he could clearly hear a heartbeat furthermore if he really concentrated he could her 7 additionally beats, actually if he really wanted he felt like he could stretch his hearing further if he so wished it. The other sensation was one that surprised him just as much as the sensation of sitting in his luxury throne, he could smell! A sensation that by all logic should be impossible to recreate in a game yet still he could smell, in much more clear detail than a human should ever be able to, and two smells especially stood out.

One, he theorized, was his own manly smell a musky and yet earthly aroma with a hint of blood a smell he found intricately mouthwatering and attractive. The other smell was an obviously feminine fragrance of perfume and paired with the more natural smell of chocolate it made for a warm inviting aroma, yet underneath that was two more demanding smells that could not be ignored. The smell of sex and blood much more overpowering than his own, but the mix only aroused him even more, the sensation of his pants tightening noticeable and it wasn't hard to find the origin as his head almost automatically turned towards the alluring figure of Albedo.

At the intense crimson gaze now directed towards herself, she couldn't help the tingle in her spine at the thought of the man she loved looking at her with the lust that fueled her being. _Aaah Lord Kain is looking at me so intensely_ she moaned in her mind, the flushing of her cheeks the only give away of what she thought, though her master's vampire eyes easily noticing the blush his eyes widening a fraction in shock.

"is something wrong Lord Kain?" She asked her face overflowing with worry that something should indeed be wrong, and at her word Kain's brow furrowed as confusion was evident in his eyes _she spoke?_ He thought as his mind went through every possible explanation much faster than it was ever possible for a human brain, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Kain _the only possible explanation is that I've somehow become my avatar, this is all too real, I shouldn't be able to feel these sensations, I'm too aware and the NPC shouldn't be able to talk like this. This is like one of those isekai stories, what was it that they normally did in these situations. Trying to find a way to return… fuck that! I have nothing to return to, no family, no loved ones. I should just enjoy this gift that can't be explained, yeah no reason to worry I should just forget my old life and enjoy this one… but I have to be sure, this couldn't possible just be an expansion but I need to make absolutely sure._ He contemplated while Albedo's worry only grew, knowing how fast a vampires mind worked, so the silence was only more ominous to her as she knew by the reaction in his face that he had heard her.

"Is everything all right? Is there a problem?" she asked as she stepped up the stairs to throne while kneeling and putting her hands on his wide chest, her eyes alight with concern and love towards him, while her motions unknowingly moved her arms in such a way as to press her breast together showing off their buoyancy and firmness which did not go unnoticed by Kain as his eyes flickering to them faster than she could follow, taking a peek, the instantaneous sight none the less seared into his superior brain, as he took notice of several things, her unblemished skin, the firmness of the two heavenly melons pressed together and into him, and one fact above all other… she wore no bra underneath which was clearly visible to anyone who dared to look. The sight eliciting a surprising reaction, the hardness of his members being no surprise, no what really surprised him was that he could feel his own heart beating, inhumanly slow, but beating none the less, the autonomous motion none the less standing clearly out to himself _of course I'm a vampire, we don't have normal heartbeats, I guess this is more of a romantic reaction. Maybe it serves to ready the body_ he thought perversely the only indication of his thoughts visible on his manly face the lust shining in his glowing eyes as he got a brilliant idea.

"There is no problem Albedo" He answered his voice much deeper than his former and immensely more smooth, the kind of voice that could make any panties dampen "now my darling Albedo, would you allow me to fondle that alluring bosom of yours?" He asked in his silky smooth voice as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, his claws trailing along creating goosebumps and making her shiver in delight as a coquettish smile spread across her lips, while her heartbeat quickened and her eyes shone with manic delight at her master's request.

"of course lord Kain anything your heart desires! Please touch me as much as you wish!" She answered almost jumping for joy, standing once more to present her chest making it bounce even from the small motion. Now at eye height he stared leisurely at her heaving chest, finding pride in the two visible bumps that could be seen on the tips showing her arousal, while he could also smell her arousal with his inhuman sense of smell. He lifted his hand and slowly pressed his palm into the warm and firm teat before he tightened his grip, Albedo moaning out loud in delight at the sensation of the rough hand on her chest. _This definitely confirms it. No way this would ever be possible in a game._ He thought as he chuckled in delight at both the sensation of such a heavenly breast in his hand and at the thought of his luck in being made into his avatar, he had decided in that moment that Suzuki Satoru was death and that he henceforth would embrace the character of his avatar Kain Tepes Dracul the immortal ancient vampire.

As he continued to enjoy the sensation he shifted his hand pressing his thumb into the stiff nipple and circling it around the visible little bump, while Albedo continued to moan louder and louder, her breath becoming visible as she breathed heavily.

"you seem to like that, how about this?" Kain asked his voice deepening further in desire as he pressed his thumb and forefinger together pulling on her nipple, careful not to pierce it with his claws.

"*moan* Lord Kain *moan* it feels so good *moan* please… more" She begged her tongue hanging limply from her luscious lip as she had managed to straddle Kain's leg, grinding her pelvis into it as she inadvertently managed to make a wet stain on his leg with her sexual fluids.

"as the lady wishes" Kain answered the request with a chuckle as a satisfied smirk spread on his lips to Albedo's delight _Lord Kain is enjoying himself, I'm so glad_ she thought as Kain ran his hand along her bust grabbing the underside of it, and pulling it towards his face delivering a feather light kiss just above her stiff nipple, to which she moaned in slight disappointed. She could feel a small rumbling emanating from his chest as he chuckled at her reaction, before he gave her what she wanted as he sucked the visible bump into his mouth, her body stiffening in reaction as she cried out, spraying even more fluid unto his leg.

As he removed his lips he gazed upon her face showing of pure orgasmic bliss, with her golden orbs hazy, flushed cheeks and a trail of drool hanging from the side of her face. As her consciousness returned a maniacal smile spread on her face as she looked on the smug look of self-satisfaction on her beloved master's face as he lazily gazed back at her his head resting on his hand.

"You're going to take me for the first time here and now, right?" She asked as she started wiggling her hips, Kain's lifted eye brow the only visible reaction at her question "what shall I do about my clothes? Should I remove them myself? Or would you like to remove them yourself Lord Kain?" Albedo asked in rabid fire succession.

"Albedo could I ask you a question first?" Kain asked silencing her for just a moment

"of course Lord Kain anything! What is it? My favorit position? How flexible I am?" She started rambling again before Kain lifted his hand silencing her again

"are you a virgin?" he asked as his red eye bore into her own golden ones making her sweat in nervousness and paled, although he instinctually knew the answer _maybe it's an aspect of the absolute control over blood_ he wondered.

"I-i-I'm… th-that is… it isn't" she hopelessly stammered while internally panicking, before she started trying to explain herself "yes! But that isn't problem! I don't mind! I can take it! I promise it'll feel good! I'll-" she almost started begging before Kain laid a hand on her cheek cutting off her train of thought.

"it's all right Albedo. But such a jewel shouldn't be given someplace like this" He explained with a gesture at the throne room, with a faint understanding smile adorning the, in her mind, perfect lips. "Although it could be quite the experience, ravishing that alluring body of yours in the throne of kings" He growled in a flirty manner his fangs flashing as her spine tingled in excitement. "But I digress, when I decide to take that sweet cherry of yours I intent to enjoy it to the fullest"

"Yes Lord Kain!" She gushed in response "but" she hesitantly started out "I simply cannot allow you to gift me such pleasure, and not return it my lord. I'm always available for your every need, so please allow me this" She said as she kneeled before him, daintily placing her slender fingers on the by now obvious bulge in his pants. Giving her an approving grin, showing of his fangs that humans might have found horrifying, yet she found so absolutely enticing. Leaning back in his throne, giving her all the room she needed to work her magic, in silent approval an excited look overtook her features as she started hurriedly fiddling with his belt buckle, almost desperately trying to remove the obstacle between her and the treasure begging to be let out. _I wonder what Tabula-san would think if she saw this_ he wondered as he looked upon the ravishing beauty between his legs _haha he would probably be enjoying himself as much as I am_. As he was busy contemplating his guild mates' thoughts should they see the situation he was currently in, Albedo managed to fish out his shaft freeing it from its former tight confinement as she gazed upon it, eyes filled with desire. _OH!...MY!...FUCKING!...GOD! I'm fucking hung!_ He thought, the image of a chibi Kain dancing and fist pumping with third leg appearing in his head, while he stared in amazement at the thick shaft between Albedo's thin delicate fingers. Albedo herself was too busy worshipping his phallus to notice his astonishment at the look of his own body.

Pressing her face into the underside she took a deep ragged breath, her face flushed with excitement as her whole body shivered in pleasure at the musk assaulting her nose.

"*moan* Lord Kain *moan* your scent is so wonderful" She moaned as she started massaging the base with hand while the other softly fondled the heavy balls underneath, her face nuzzling into it as she sneaked in kisses and lick as she dragged her face across it hoping to mark her face with his smell, Kain's breath deepening as he groaned in pleasure, the sound encouraging Albedo. Starting from the base she licked all the way to tip, her tongue curving and darting to hit every pleasurable spot along the shaft _she's a natural, probably a part of being a succubus._ Kain speculatedas she finally reached the purple wide tip, peppering it with feather light kisses, as she grabbed the shaft wrapping them around the middle and the base her elegant fingers not quite capable of reaching all around the impressive girth. Taking the head into her mouth she started stroking the phallus in a slowly increasing pace as she sucked on the head, slurping sounds ringing out as one cheek bulged out as she tried bringing more of the phallus into her mouth. His face distorted in pleasure as he petted the top of Albedo's head, combing his fingers through her incredible soft silken hair. At the touch a miniscule orgasmed rocked her body as she increased the intensity of the blowjob, the wide head quickly hitting the back of her throat as Kain moaned outloud in pleasure.

Showing neither discomfort nor hesitancy she sucked the shaft deeper in, the only unpleasantness coming from the fact that she could not breathe for the phallus now stretching her throat to the limit. As she finally reached the base, her luscious lipped were stretched as wide as they possible could be, the tuft of white pubic hair tickling her nose. Looking upwards she locked eyes with Kain, the upward look as her throat was filled with his member was utterly adorable to him. At the look of ecstasy shining in his eyes she hummed in happiness, the vibration making Kain groan in delight, the sound spurring Albedo on to further pleasure her master as she started bringing her head up and down as the bulge visible on her throat were moving with her motions, never averting her eyes keeping eye contact with her master. As she continued deep throating Kain she also started fondling his hefty testicles, the action wringing even more moan of pleasure out of her master as he grew ever closer to orgasm, the final tipping point as she took the phallus as deep as she could once more her cheeks hollowing as she sucked with vacuum like strength. Grabbing one of her horns he held her head in place as he finally started cumming, roaring out in orgasmic bliss he threw his head back as the sound reverberated throughout the room. Albedo sported a similar orgasmic face as her master, as she felt the succubus's natural empathetic ability, sharing in the pleasure of her partner. At her masters primal roar she started sucking more vigorously as she could feel her masters phallus expanding with the amount of semen he was now shooting directly into her stomach.

Despite both of their focuses solely in the pure pleasure they were both feeling, they still heard the door to the throne room being thrown open, as Sebas and the Pleiades was rushing into the room in alarm, clearly having heard their masters roar, all of them stopping as they looked upon the scene before them. The supreme one their master in all his glory was sitting lazily on his magnificent throne while kneeling before him were the grand guardian of the 10th floor Lady Albedo, one of the most powerful beings in all of Nazarick only dwarfed by the supreme ones once walking amongst the tombs halls. Holding her by her horn, he was pressing her down on his cock while she was shaking her ass around like a happy puppy as she continued to suck on it. Standing at attention none of the intruders knew how to react, of whether they should quickly exit the room to give their great leaders their privacy, or if they were in need of anything from the maids and butler. Kain looked upon all of them his face betraying no emotion other than the bliss he was currently feeling. He should have been feeling horrified, if he was still human, at the situation he was currently in but in his new superior form he really didn't mind the observers. Albedo was simply relieving her master whether others was looking or not it didn't change anything to him.

Studying each of them he was amazed at the range of emotion showing on their faces. Sebas was stoic as ever keeping his head slightly lowered in respect, though it was clear that he was politely keeping his eyes from wandering, keeping them above his master's chest level. The same could not be said for the Pleiades as some of them were shamelessly ogling both their master and the beauty between his legs, while others of them were averting their eyes, and some simply didn't care at all. Their vice-captain Yuri Alpha the bespectacled beauty was blushing furiously, but none the less standing at attention awaiting orders. _They really have all come to life, this is absolutely sensational_.

"I am sorry to have disturbed your moment Lord Kain, Lady Albedo, at your word we will leave " Sebas said bringing Kain out of his thoughts, his voice just as Kain would have imagined.

"it is quite alright Sebas. Lady Albedo is a little preoccupied at the moment, but I am sure she do not mind either" Kain dismissed the apology with a chuckle as he continued to cum, Albedo meanwhile busy wringing out as much spunk as possible "now that you are here you can all do something for me" He tried out commanding, his voice carrying all the grandeur of a born ruler, assuming that the inhabitants of Nazarick would still follow commands, and hoping they were completely loyal to him as per there settings.

"of course lord Kain! Anything you wish!" They all answered in unison and bowed, a sight giving him more joy than he'd liked to admit, while some of the Pleiades were secretly hoping he would ask, no command them to join in his and Albedo's activities.

"Good. Sebas take two of the Pleiades and scout the area around the Tomb's entrance. I want to know the situation and you are under no circumstances to engage any sentient species, if able you should strive to go completely unnoticed. Understood?" Kain questioned getting a nod in response "You can relay your report in the amphitheater once you return. Yuri I want you to take the rest of Pleiades and guard the entrance to the 9th floor, and spread the word… something has changed in Nazarick" He ordered emphasizing the last part, the Pleiades glancing around finding no noticable change but none the less trusting their master's superior senses and knowledge.

"As you wish Lord Kain!" They once more all answered in unison as Sebas and the Pleiades marched out to carry out their orders, closing the doors to the throne room. As he finally stopped cumming, Kain released his hold on her horn as she started releasing the rod in her mouth. As the head was the only part left in her mouth she gave it one last squeeze sucking out the last bit of jizz, leaving a massive drop covering her whole tongue, and as his cum at last touched her taste buds her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, the taste of his seed heavenly and overflowing with the life that her kind feed on. As she finally let go of the magnificent member she showed off her tongue to her master, the organ completely covered in thick and sticky jizz. Kain looked on in strange pride at his beautiful subject as the smell of his own cum overpowered all other smells in the room, an aroma Albedo found she loved and hoped to smell plenty in the future.

"excellently done Albedo" He praised, her body shaking with delight at his words "now… swallow" he almost whispered the order as he held her chin in his clawed hand studying her face, and especially her mouth. Never closing her mouth she sucked in the cum, all of it easily sliding down her throat. As he was satisfied that none were left in her mouth she gave him a dazzling smile, that once more made his heartbeat.

"Oh thank you so much Lord Kain" Albedo gushed as Kain gave her a dashing smile of his own, one that made her heart skip beat, a sound that Kain noticed. _I guess her new setting is real. Sorry Tabula-san but I am truly blessed that I managed to make that small change_ Kain thought.

"you are quite welcome my dear, I have also wholly enjoyed myself" He said as he stood fixing his belt buckle "I suppose we had better get back to work" at his word Albedo stood, her immaculate beauty showing no sign of what they had been doing mere moments ago, and if it wasn't because he could smell it on her, Kain was liable to believe that he had been simply fantasizing about the mind blowing blowjob.

"as you wish Lord Kain! What is your order?" She asked, her hands folded in her lap taking a demure stance. As he turned to the succubus he could feel a wetness and remembered the stain Albedo had left on his leg, looking at the clear patch of wetness on his pant leg. Following his gaze her face palled in horror at the stain _oh no no no no! I've dirted Lord Kain! How could I-_ she internally panicked as Kain with a flicker of a finger made the wetness flow out the pants material gathering in a floating ball of liquid. _Being a vampire is the greatest_ he agreed with himself.

"It's seems you sprayed me with some of your… nectar" He brought her out of her internal struggle, emphasizing the last word as he floated it towards himself sucking all of the juices out of the air, leaving not a single drop, finding the taste absolutely delectable, probably a side-effect of the need to drink blood, as he looked at Albedo with a smug smile, her former panic completely forgotten "absolutely divine. You must let me have another taste sometime" He said his word exciting Albedo, as he could clearly hear by her heartbeat.

"now Albedo" He started once more serious "Gather Shalltear, Demiurge and Cocytus and meet me in the amphitheater an hour from now"

"understood" Albedo answered with a quick bow as Kain disappeared in a swarm of blood red bats. As soon as she was certain that Kain was gone she yelled out in orgasmic euphoria her eyes rolling into the back of her head, as she doubled over as an orgasm rocked her body, her legs shaking wildly as she continued to yell out, still feeling the weight of the inhuman amount of jizz that she had swallowed.

"*moan*! Lord Kain! *Moan*! Your seed! *moan*! It's simply overflowing with life! And so much!" She prattled on as she dragged her hands down her face, several new orgasms continuing to rock her body as a wet stain grew outward from her crotch as she continued to uncontrollably squirt in her panties. Her orgasms almost droning out into one long continuous one, as she absorbed all the life energy that had simply been in Kain's ejaculate, the amount of energy which was several times larger than humans had in their whole bodies.

(at the amphitheater)

An enormous colosseum bigger than what any human civilization had ever created, the stands continued to grow outward reaching even further than the colosseum's walls. Despite it being built at the 6th floor of the tomb, a clear night sky could be seen with countless stars shining, the fake sky a true master piece created and designed by Kain's guild mate Blue-Planet the magical sky recreated the sky outside the tomb thus having a perfect day and night cycle.

As the swarm of bats collided in the middle of the arena they morphed into Kain once more, who was chuckling _so that is how it feels to teleport using the vampire's skill_ as he looked around the arena he found it much bigger and even more impressive in RL, another thought that made him chuckle at the fact that this was now RL.

"Now where are those two?" He asked out loud as he could clearly hear two heart beats. As he turned towards the sound he could also hear a wild whoop of excitement, as a smaller brown figure made an impressive jump from one of the VIP stands, making several somersaults and pirouettes before sticking to the landing, with an explosion of dust, their arms wide with victory signs in both hands and legs straight.

"victory!" The feminine voice of Auro the dark elf rang out as she rushed forward to stand before the supreme one, running at an impressive speed kicking up even more dust she stopped right before Kain, taking a stance with one hand on her heart the other behind her back.

"welcome, Lord Kain! Welcome to the floor which we guard!" She said excitedly.

Aura Bella Fiore was one of the guardians of the 6th floor a dark elf that was 76 years old, yet despite their high age in human standard, they looked like a child. Another sort of illusion was the fact that she looked decidedly like a boy, one wouldn't be able to tell at first glance, but Kain was not the average being, his enhanced sight easily noticing details that gave away her gender like her bone structure and the miniscule swell of her chest, and even had his eyes fooled him she also smelled distinctly female, with the aroma of forest and flower paired with her blood's smell. As a dark elf she had brown skin with pointy ears longer than a vampire's. She had a tomboyish look with wild ear-length short golden hair and a pair of heterochromatic eyes one leaf green the other ocean blue. She was wearing a white sleeveless suit, with a long-sleeved red scaled armor underneath, with a pair of protective big leather gloves and gold plated shoes. The final noticeable accessory was a necklace with a glowing acorn. She currently had an adorable smile on her face, showing of the excitement at being visited by the supreme one.

"it's good to see you Aura, and in such good health" Kain said as he petted her head with a warm smile on his face, while a blush spread on Aura's cheeks at the action and her smile turning shy with the warmth of his smile spreading in her chest. "Now when do you think your brother is going to join us?" Kain asked in a friendly manner his eye gesturing towards the stand she had just stood on. At his words a look surprise marred her features as she turned towards the stand with a frown.

"Mare! You're being rude to Lord Kain!" as she yelled, the head of her brother could be seen just peeking over the edge of the stand clear nervousness evident on his face "Hurry up and get down here!" Aura continued to scold.

"I-I can't, Sis…" he stammered in response as his sister yelled again "Mare!" "F-fine!" he stammered in response noticing the agitation in his sisters voice. Jumping down from the stand he made none of the flourish his sister had done, and as he landed he almost fell over. Despite the distance Kain could clearly see Mare patting his skirt down, hoping that no one had seen underneath it as he jumped. Finally finding his appearance acceptable he ran towards his sister and their master standing beside her, in a decidedly slower and much more feminine manner than his sister, said sister rushing him with a yell of "Hurry up!" as he finally reached them "Goodness!" she complained.

"I-I am sorry for making you wait, Lord Kain" He said curtseying

Mare Belle Fiore was the twin of Aura as well as the floor guardian of the 6th floor, like her sister 76 years older with the look of a child. In contrast to his sister he was a tom girl, Kain's superior senses the only reason he could easily tell he was boy, by his smell, much the same as his sister's but more earthly, and again by skin and bone structure. He had also gotten an eyeful as Mare jumped from the stand, his eyes easily seeing even from the long distance how Mare's skirt had flipped up showing off a lacy pair of white panties with a bulge that Kain would describe as cute. His look much like his sister with ear-length short golden hair, his better well-kept, and a pair of heterochromatic eyes the color reversed from his sister. He was wearing a white skirt, showing of his soft girly thighs, the skirt paired with a white vest much like his sister, with a similar scaly armor underneath it, his a blue color and hanging from his neck was a forest green-leaf cloak. He wore a pair of glove like his sister, his a white color and a black pair of booths with golden laces that reached the middle of his shins, and again much like his sister he also had a necklace with a glowing acorn. In his hands was a wooden druid staff which he hugged into his chest in a nervous manner.

"ah cute as ever Mare, glad to see that your also in good health" Kain said with another warm smile as he petted Mare's head much like he had done to Aura, only he blushed even more furiously at the gesture as he fidgeted with his skirt.

"th-thank you Lord Kain" Mare responded.

"You are very welcome Mare. I have visited you both today because I have felt a change in Nazarick" Kain explained as both Aura and Mare stood at attention seeing how serious they took even a feeling from their master "I have summoned the guardians to this floor and they will be arriving in an hours' time. Until then I would like to do a little stretching of some of my abilities, if it is no trouble for you two to set up some dummies for me to utilize?" Kain requested in a friendly manner at the twins who were both quick to answer

"not at all lord Kain! You couldn't ever be of any trouble!" Aura said frantically waving her hands around

"that's right! You're the absolute ruler of Nazarick" Mare supported her sister, his trademark nervousness forgotten for a moment.

"wait you've called all the guardians. Does that mean Shalltear will be coming as well?" Aura asked suddenly looking downcast. At her master confused brow lift she decided to quickly change the subject "dummies right" She said as she summoned a pair beast with a whistles that quickly dragged a couple of dummies out one of the side entrances, setting them up in the middle. As they had been readied they all made room for the supreme one, the two beast standing slightly in front of Mare and Aura in a defensive manner.

"hmmm let's see" Kain said as he looked over the group of dummies contemplating his magical abilities, the vampire abilities seem instinctual and if he reached deep into himself he could feel all the magic there, roaring just underneath the surface. "how about starting out with something light!" He said out loud pointing to a random dummy intended to use a low-tier fireball spell, and before he had even uttered the spells name a giant fireball had gathered at the tip of his claw. _This feels so natural… like I have been doing it for centuries_ Kain was lost in his thought as he absentmindedly shot the fireball at the middle most dummy. As the spell hit home the ball exploded in a burning inferno taking several of the others dummies with it, the two beasts guarding the elves withstanding the gale force of the explosion shielding Aura and Mare from it.

"amazing" Aura said slack jawed looking at the damage

"incredible" Mare was just as awed as his sister

 _Hmmm so this is when I go full force, even if it is a low-tier spell if I don't hold back then my high stat will increase the spells effect tenfold. This is amazing I can feel all of it, the range each ability have, the damage they'll do, how much mana it'll take to use at different strengths and how much life and mana I have and how quickly it recovers._ Kain reflected as Aura and Mare continued to gush over his power.

"now how about a summoning spell" Kaid said as his shadow started expanding before a big great beast jumped out from it, smashing dummies underneath each of its giant furred paws, the surviving dummies quickly crushed in each of its monstrous jaws. Kain had summoned a vampiric beast, a three headed wolf that towered over himself, the monster was seemingly made of shadows.

"amazing, amazing, amazing!" Aura continued to yell in excitement at the show, while her sister had been silenced by the summoning, looking on with silent awe. Looking at the two childish elves so awed by him, he chuckled a low rumbling sound that made the two elves blush, his ego sufficiently stroked.

"Would you like to fight it Aura?" He asked while gesturing to the giant beast as a wide thrilled smile spread over her features.

"huh!? C-can i?" she asked as her brother slowly backed away

"u-um, I just remembered something I needed to do" Mare tried to excuse himself

"Mare!" Aure exclaimed excitedly while grabbing him and dragging him forward much to his protest. Staring the beast down the twins readied themselves, Mare already holding herself while Aura un-wrapped a whip from her hips swinging around.

"beast! attack them!" Kain ordered as he confirmed the twins were ready. Roaring in agitation the beast and Aura rushed each other, Aura as he knew from the game was the forward fighter, and with her high agility she could easily dodge each of the beast's swiping paws jumping between the tree like legs and over its back with inhuman jumps. All the while dodging she made fast strikes with her whip that cut deep gashes into the beast, almost cutting off one of it heads, before all wounds in the shadow beast closed themselves to Aura's surprise. Mare meanwhile was meant as back-up to his sister with a whole arsenal of support spells, casting several buffs on Aura increasing her stats and shielding her with barriers whenever attacks got to close. As they continued to fight, Aura was laughing out loud showing that they could easily out class the beast. With a slam of his druid staff into the ground he cast a spell that made the beast sink into the ground immobilizing it for a moment, taking the chance Aura had with a swish of her whip wrapped it around the middle head landing on its back and with one strong yank the head was ripped off. Afterwards the beast had seemingly lost control of its body the other heads easily dispatched as the body disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"The two of you did well" Kain praised them as they came running up to him clearly out of breath.

"Thank you very much" Aura thanked excitedly, Mare sporting a similar excited smile as Aura continued as she wiped her sweaty brow "I haven't exercised this much in a while!"

"You two must be thirsty" he said as his hand was enveloped in black smoke. As the smoke lifted it was clear he had removed a flagon filled with water and a couple of glasses from an interdimensional storage.

"N-no Lord Kain we can't take your water" Mare panicked to which he chuckled in response

"It is quite alright Mare, my body does not need to consume water" Kain explained as he gave the twins each a glass with ice water their eyes filled with wonder at the small gesture.

"I thought you would be a scarier person, Lord Kain" Aura said as she a emptied her glass

"Is that so" He responded with a teasing smirk

"but that's not true at all! how you are now is better! It's definitely the best!" She said excitedly as Mare nodded along

"I am glad to hear that" Kain said just as a black vortex opened a little ways away from them, a petite feminine figure exiting.

It was the 1th to 3th floor guardian Shalltear Bloodfallen. Looking at her petit figure and remembering Herohero's word Kain could hear his heart beat once, luckily it seemed none of the guardians had noticed or heard it. Shalltear was a true vampire of short stature that looked like a buxom teenager. Like Albedo she was a true beauty with her delicate facial features with shiny pale perfect skin and a pair of seductive red glowing eyes. She had long silky silver hair that was tied together in ponytail by a large red and black stripped ribbon, giving everyone a full view of elegant face. Like Kain she had a pair of short pointy vampire ears and each delicate finger ended in a dangerous looking sharp claw, one could also see one of her fangs sticking a little out of her mouth. She had the sweet smell of roses and fine wine, yet the smell of blood almost every being had over them was mysteriously different on her, it was still clearly there but with a more arousing edge to it that mixed perfectly with the aroma of female on her. Kain guessed it had to do with her and his own vampire nature.

She was at the moment wearing her more 'casual' outfit a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt with white laces that completely covered her legs and feet, a ribbon around her waist, while her upper body was dressed in a short tailored black jacket with red laces and a high collar so as to cover her slender neck completely, and walking with on opened black umbrella she was perfect picture of nobility. The whole assortment looked gothic and only managed to enhance the royal aura she carried around her feminine form.

"My, am I the first?" she proclaimed pleasantly as she finally laid eyes on Kain "My lord!" she exclaimed as her umbrella disappeared in a swarm of midnight black butterflies. Rushing forward she jumped into the arms of Kain, throwing her arms around his neck to the great surprise of him that she would be that forward. But his surprised expression was quickly replaced by a pleased look as he wrapped his arm around her slender waist hugging her into his chest. _Haha if woman are going to throw themselves at me why should I resist_ he laughed to himself narcissistically. "The one beloved man I cannot rule above!" She continued lovingly as they gazed into each other's eyes, the both of them getting lost in the crimson glows as he absentmindedly noticed her flushed cheeks.

"Shalltear, why don't you give it a rest?" Aura scolded the petit lady, making the embraced vampires let each other go as Kain sat her down.

"oh, little shorty. You were here?" Albedo said giving Aura a smug smile "it must be difficult, Mare, to have such a crazy older sister" the comment obviously angering Aura as she grinded her teeth.

"fake boobs" Aura whispered under her breath, low enough that Kain and Shalltear only heard it because of their heightened hearing.

"what!?" she blurted in alarm both her hands covering her chest.

"looks like I was right!" Aura said with a condescending smile at Albedo, while Mare looked on nervously not knowing what to do as Aura continued degrading the vampire "That's why you went through the trouble of using a gate to get here. You were probably so excited that Lord Kain called on you that you overstuffed your breasts, and you were in such a hurry to get here, but if you ran they would have shifted" Aura deducted, the look of horror on Shalltear's face all the answer anyone needed.

"Shut your mouth! You have nothing, yourself!" Shalltear yelled accusing Aura in turn, who looked angrily surprised for a moment before it changed into a self-satisfied one.

"I'm still only 76 years old, I have plenty years to grow, but you're an undead. It must be tough having no more chance to grow" she explained with a condescending shrug of her arms "why don't you just accept what you have now?" Aura continued as her word made Kain wonder about their race _is that how it works? If I remember correctly I have some book on the races by the development team, but they were so vague if I recall. But everything we wrote into the NPCs' settings proved true, does that mean everything written is automatically true? Would that mean the info I have written into the vampire bestiary be reality? Wait!? The ability to teleport in a swarm of bat wasn't an ability you could have, every teleporting was either instantaneous in a flash of light or through a gate, that probably means that I can work out from the concept that everything in those books are reality, but I should probably still be careful of assumptions. Something else to notice was her blush, good to know we can do that_

"Bitch!" Shalltear growled "you should think carefully about what you say!"

 _How nostalgic_ Kain smiled to himself as the two girls continued to bicker _their creators used to fight the same. That's right they may be my subjects now, but they have inherited some small parts of my old friends, they're my new family_ He agreed with himself just as new stoic voice scolded the two females.

"what a ruckus!" The gruff voice making everyone looking towards the newcomer "You two are playing around too much in front of our master" The tall insectoid scolded them.

It was the floor guardian of the 5th floor the vermin lord Cocytus. He was an insectoid man that stood easily taller than most of the inhabitants of Nazarick, with his four arms each able to hold a weapon he was a character that was the embodiment of the word warrior. As a vermin lord he was an insectoid that looked like a fusion between a mantis and an ant, with a long tail twice the length of his height, his whole body covered in spikes likes icicles and his pincer like jaw looking strong enough to snap hands. With a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue hardened bone armor oozed out diamond dust like bright light. His shoulders and back looking like uplifted icebergs. As usual he could be seen holding a halberd.

"This little shorty slandered me!" Shalltear yelled her hands a glow with magic while Aura stood ready to fight with her whip ready.

"I told the truth" Aura defended herself as Kain had snuck up behind Shalltear putting his hand atop her head instantly calming.

"That's enough Shalltear, Aura" Kain commanded with a perfectly calm voice, his dark aura none the less oppressing to the gathered guardians.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to talk bad about the supreme ones race" Aura apologized profusely

"I apologize as well" Shalltear apologized more demurely, not moving but pressing her head further into his hand loving the small contact.

"it is alright" Kain dismissed their apologize, removing his hand "you came Cocytus"

"I shall always respond immediately to your summons" The vermin lord said stoically

"Good work" Kain said with a small nod

"Everyone, I apologize for making you all wait" A shrewd sounding male voice said, proving to be Demiurge walking right behind Albedo who looked meticulous as ever, and Kain could no longer smell what they had been doing in the throne room. _Did she bathe and change?_ He wondered as he shook off the thought, looking at the devil beside her.

Demiurge was the 7th floor guardian and the NPC with the highest intelligence. He was an arch-devil with slicked back black hair and long pointy ears longer than even elves and one of them had several metal piercings. His skin was slightly tanned and had an athletic build. He was dressed like a gentleman with his pin striped red suit and black gloves, and he wore a pair of round glasses obscuring his eye completely. Behind his back a tail could be seen plated with silver metal ending in six cruel looking spikes.

As the final guardians summoned arrived they each stood at attention in a row, Albedo standing in front of them as their leader.

"now, everyone. To our supreme leader, the ritual of fidelity" Albedo said in an official manner as they all kneeled before Kain, who once again found himself immensely enjoying their actions.

"the guardian of the 1th, 2th and 3th Shalltear Bloodfallen" She said lifting her dress lightly and kneeling "I bow before the supreme one"

"The guardian of the 5th floor, Cocytus. I bow before the supreme one" He said kneeling cold air blasting from his pincers

"The guardian of the 6th floor, Aura Bella Fiora" Aura started her brother continuing "A-also the guardian of the 6th floor, Mare Bella Fiore" he finished as they both knelled saying in unison "we bow before the supreme one"

"the guardian of the 7th floor, Demiurge. I bow before the supreme one" He said his silky voice while bowing

"The leader of the guardians, Albedo. I bow before the supreme one" Albedo finished for them all bowing as well "other than the guardian of the 4th floor, Gargantua, and the guardian of the 8th floor, Victim, all of the guardians have gathered to bow before you. Please bestow your orders upon us, Supreme one. We offer our complete loyalty to you"

"Raise your head" He said, his smooth voice full of authority, as he held his head high in a noble manner, his oppressive aura flaring as he asserted his sovereignty. "You all did well to gather here. Thank you"

"Your thanks is wasted upon us. We here have all pledged ourselves to you" Albedo started as they all raised their heads still kneeling "Lord Kain, you may find us lacking. However, we vow to work hard and to live up to the expectations of the supreme beings that created us" She finished as the other guardians faces shined with determination as they all exclaimed "we vow this to you!"

"hahaHAHAHA!" Kain started out chuckling before it turned into a boisterous laughter, as his superior senses had perceived nothing untruthful in neither their voice nor heart beat that had been easy tells, the only he couldn't tell like this was Shalltear, but there had never been any doubt of her loyalty with the way she had greeted him. "Marvelous! Your words truly warm my still heart!" He said as he laid a hand over the silent organ each of the guardians' faces spreading in joyous smiles at his word. "I am confident that all of you will be able to fulfill your duties without failure!"

"Well then as you should all have been informed I have felt a change in Nazarick" He started out, all of the guardians steeling their faces

"what is it Lord Kain?" Demiurge questioned

"I am ashamed to admit that I do not know" Kain answered looking thoughtful

"no you shouldn't be, none of us has felt this but I am certain there must be something too it, you have nothing to be ashamed about" Albedo quickly defended Kain, completely certain that even a hunch from the supreme one would prove correct, and that he had nothing to feel ashamed off, her fellow guardians nodding along.

"I had the Pleiades stay on alert and Sebas has been scouting the area around the entrance" Kain explained seeing that Sebas made his way forward having heard his master from his hiding spot. As he reached the group he also bowed giving his report to all them.

"You were completely right Lord Kain" Sebas started "the surrounding area around the entrance is no longer the usual swampland Lord Kain, it is at the moment consisting of grassland and forests" at his word the guardians faces split in shock, while Kain simply contemplated the situation rubbing his chin. _So I haven't simply been transported into the game the area have changed, luckily I still have the Tomb and the NPCs, but this is worrying. What does it mean, is it still YGGDRASIL, is it the same world in a different time or is this world completely different from the game. The magic still works so some of the physics has to be the same._ Bringing him out his thoughts Sebas continued his report "I could not confirm a single building, human, or monster in a one kilometer radius"

"Excellent work Sebas" Kain praised him "Albedo, Demiurge!"

"yes!" They both responded

"I want both of you to work together to improve the information sharing system throughout the dungeon, and anyone we might send scouting in the future. Also I want you to fortify our defenses while your at it! Mare, is there a way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?" He turned to the little elf done ordering the two older guardians.

"i-it would be difficult using just magic" He thought out loud "but, if we covered the walls with dirt and concealed ourselves with vegetation…" the other guardians frowned at the elf's word but Albedo was the one to comment

"You want to smear the glorious Nazarick's walls with dirt?" She asked angrily

"Albedo!" Kain said his eye darting to her a giving her a glare "Don't make unnecessary remarks" His voice was harsh, his voice scaring the succubus before his voice softened a little "Mare is simply giving suggestions of how to protect us"

"Yes. I am very sorry, Lord Kain" Albedo apologized

"Is it possible Mare?" Kain questioned the elf

"Y-Yes. As long as you allow it, however…" He answered hesitantly before Kain picked up on his line of thinking

"Yes, one random mound would be an easy give away. Sebas, were there any hills around the area?" Kain questioned the butler.

"No. Unfortunately, we are surrounded by flatlands" Sebas explained his findings.

"Then we will have to create some of our own. That way it would look more natural. Let it be done! Afterwards we will hide the open areas that we cannot cover with illusions" Kain ordered and explained

"Y-Yes. I understand" Mare answered his command

"Now before you are all dismissed there is one last thing I would like to ask each and all of you floor guardians. First Cocytus what kind of person am I to you?" He questioned the vermin lord

"Stronger than all of the guardians and one of the most powerful beings in the world, even amongst the supreme ones. Truly a man worthy to be the absolute ruler of The Great Tomb of Nazarick" He answered stoically.

"Aura" Kain continued

"a merciful leader who excels at foresight" She said with a happy smile

"Mare"

"A-A very kind person" He answered with a blush

"Demiurge"

"A man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them efficiently. A man who truly fits the word "inscrutable"" He said giving the highest praise one could give a devil.

"Sebas"

"The head of all the supreme beings and a merciful leader who stayed behind with us until the end"

"Shalltear"

"A crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful person in this world! The epitome of our great kind, the only one my heart would beat for, my one and only soul mate" She exclaimed with flushed cheeks. At her words Kain could hear her heart beat a single beat, as a smug grin spread on his face at what the beat alluded to. A flash in her eyes making it obvious that she had noticed that he had heard it, her blush spreading further, her lovely red eyes gleaming with love.

"and lastly Albedo"

"The highest ranking of all the supreme beings and our ultimate master. As well as the man I love!" She gushed lovingly sporting a similar blush to Shalltear

"Thank you!" Kain answered all their praise "I have heard all your thoughts. Continue working faithfully in my name, dismissed!" He finished as he disappeared in a swarm of blood red bats.

* * *

 **Author's note:**  
 **alright so the idea isn't terribly new and i got the idea when i read already existing fanfiction of overlord, and thought it could be fun to try a write a little. So far this is all there is of this story, and i haven't really gotten more inspiration for this story to continue it.**  
 **i am none the less quite pleased by how this turned out and it is the first (in my own oppinion) real lemon i have written.**


End file.
